Mix Up
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Neville accidentally accuses Hannah of cheating on him with her best friend Ernie. Can they make up? Or break up?


**A/N: JKR owns all. Review plz! ;)**

* * *

Hannah Abbott was in the Hogwarts library, struggling over her Herbology assignment. Neville Longbottom, her boyfriend and Herbology partner, was supposed to be helping her...but she had no clue where he was. He was already fifteen whole minutes late, and Hannah was getting worried.

She ran her fingers through her long honey blonde hair, sighing deeply, and glanced down at the paper in front of her;

_ESSAY: Pick one famous Herbologist throughout history and write a throughouly detailed report on them. Topics must include; date and place of birth, original discoveries of magical plants, locations on where they found said plants, and properties of the said plants. Other information is up to you, but please note that the essay MUST be no less than 9 pages long._

'Merlin's beard, we're so bloody screwed! Neville I swear if you don't get here...' Hannah slapped her forehead in frustration.

* * *

Neville meanwhile, was in serious trouble. "I will ask you this one more time Longbottom, WHAT did you ask me?" Alecto Carrow screeched.

"I-I said...have you ever had sexual relations with a-a muggle!" Neville shouted angrily.

"YOU INSOLENT BLOOD TRAITOR!" Alecto cried, absolutely infuriated that she'd even been asked such a thing.

Neville backed himself against a wall. He wasn't going to cry, or flinch, or show any indication at all that he was afraid. He knew what would be coming next, the Cruciatus Curse.

Alecto walked swiftly towards him and pointed her wand directly at his chest. "Crucio!" she exclaimed. Neville immediately fell to his knees, he could feel the tears stinging his eyes. The world seemed to black out around him, all he could feel was ever intensifying pain as he writhed in agony on the ground.

Neither Alecto nor Neville noticed Ernie MacMillan walk by.

* * *

Hannah was just about to crinkle up the piece of parchment she'd been writing a completely rubbish essay on when Ernie came bounding into the library. "Hannah! Hannah!" he yelled, falling into the chair next to her, panting.

"Ernie! What is it? What's happened?!" Hannah's eyes went wide in alarm.

"It's...Neville...he's with...Carrow...Cruciatus..." Ernie wheezed, still trying to catch his breath.

"Oh Merlin's beard no! I-I told him not to..." Hannah started shaking with sobs.

"Well obviously he didn't listen. I was walking back to the common room and passed Carrow's classroom, I saw Neville on the ground yelling in pain as Alecto held her wand over him," Ernie explained.

"No! No! No!" Hannah pounded her fists on the table, tears rolling rapidly down her face.

"I'm sorry Hannah, but I figured I'd better tell you..." Ernie said.

"Oh I was so stupid! Here I was sitting here getting angry at him for being late to work on our Herbology essay, and he's being tortured all alone in the dungeons with that she bitch called Carrow!" Hannah sobbed.

"Come on now, don't cry, he'll be okay," Ernie reassured her. Hannah was his best friend in the entire world, and he hated seeing her so sad and worried.

"Y-You know what happened to his parents, don't you? E-Every time h-he stands up to the Carrows a-and they use that curse on him, I-I'm always so afraid that eventually he'll end up just like his Mum and Dad, insane in St. Mungo's forever!" Hannah argued, crying harder.

"Nah, he's stronger than that," Ernie smiled gently.

"A-Are you sure?" Hannah sniffled quietly.

"Positive, come 'ere Han," Ernie grinned, enveloping her in a large bear hug and softly stroking her hair. She continued to cry into his shirt.

* * *

It felt like an eternity before the curse was lifted. Neville felt as if he needed to throw up, but he couldn't. His throat was extremely dry and he staggered to his feet, shaking.

"That will teach you to speak to me like that," Alecto spat. She proceeded to punch him square in the jaw, leaving him with a big blue bruise on the side of his chin and a bloody lip. "Get the hell out of my office," she demanded.

Neville grabbed his bookbag and practically ran out of her office. He was so late, and he knew Hannah was going to be furious with him. He rushed upstairs and dashed inside the large Hogwarts library, only to find...his girlfriend all over Ernie MacMillan.

"What the hell is going on?!" he demanded angrily. He was twenty minutes late, and Hannah thinks it's okay to be sitting in MacMillan's lap? No.

Hannah and Ernie both whipped around to face him; Ernie's face held an expression of relief but Hannah had tears in her eyes. "Hey you're okay Longbottom! Whew!" Ernie grinned.

"Like hell I'm okay! What were you two doing?!" Neville shouted. He knew Ernie was Hannah's best guy friend, but now it looked like something more was going on.

"I swear it isn't what it looks like!" Hannah pleaded.

"You know, I think the Cruciatus Curse hurt less than this!" Neville yelled, storming out of the library in a huff.

"Neville come back!" Hannah cried, chasing after him.

Ernie glanced at Madam Pince "I was only trying to comfort her...it's not like we were snogging, she's my best friend," he said with a defensive shrug.

The elderly librarian cracked a smile "Teenage love, always entertaining," she commented.

* * *

Neville was speed walking back towards Gryffindor Tower. He couldn't bear to see the image of his sweet Hannah in the arms of any other guy but himself, even if Ernie was her best friend.

"Get back here you ignorant git!" Hannah shouted, grabbing his arm and spinning him around to face her.

"I've got nothing to say to you Abbott," Neville growled.

"Oh so we're playing the last name card? Fine, Longbottom, but we are _not _done with this conversation!" Hannah snapped back.

"Fine, speak then!" Neville yelled.

"You stupid git! Ernie and I weren't doing anything, he was comforting me! He saw you being tortured by Carrow and ran to tell me, I was shaking with sobs because I was so bloody worried about you and Ernie offered his emotional support. OK? It was a _hug _Neville, yes I was in his lap, but it was a _hug_!" Hannah shouted at him, exhasperated and pissed off.

"Oh...er..." Neville's face went beet red.

Hannah rolled her eyes "I'd love nothing more than to slap you right now for being such a stupid jerk, but I'm not going to," she sighed.

Neville grinned sheepishly "Is there any way we could just pretend this never happened?" he asked.

Hannah considered this for a second "You are sooo lucky that I love you Neville Longbottom, because you are an ignorant git sometimes," she replied.

Neville nodded "That's fair," he said. "Look I'm really sorry for being such a jerk about it, I shouldn't have blown up at you guys like that without knowing the whole scenario. It's just I love you so much and I can't even stand to imagine any other guy holding you like that," he added apologetically.

Hannah smiled "I forgive you," she said. "Now, are you okay?" she asked worriedly, leftover tears still dripping down her face.

Neville gently stroked the side of her face, wiping the tears away. "I'll be alright, but I definitely need some water," he replied.

"I love you Neville, please always know that," Hannah spoke softly, she gently wiped the blood off his lip with his tie and lightly pecking the bruise on his chin.

"Of course I know that, and I love you more," Neville whispered, grinning.

Hannah giggled "Screw the Herbology essay, we can do that tomorrow night. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked slyly.

Neville grinned again "In the one place where the Carrows can't find us?" he prompted.

Hannah nodded. "Mhmm."

"Let's go then," Neville smiled mischeviously.

"Lead the way Lionheart," Hannah giggled, skipping after him towards the Room of Requirement.


End file.
